


End of the line

by SpookyStuff (BigDumbSkeletons)



Category: Original Work, Thrill Kill - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Guns, Major character death - Freeform, Serial Killers, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/SpookyStuff
Summary: A serial killer gets what’s coming to him.





	End of the line

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Wow, his protégé’s aim was better than he thought. He also surprised how quickly they pulled the trigger on him. You think teaching someone everything they know will at least make them hesitate. Unfortunately, it didn’t. Now he got five bullets in him. 

One got his arm, where he was holding the knife, but most of them got him right in the stomach.Yeah he was going to die. He was definitely going to bleed out while his student was running out of his basement.

He hated that this is how his killing spree is going to end. Bleeding to death in his basement. Most killers usually kill themselves or die in prison but not him! He gets shot! By his protégé of all people!

Oh well. He kinda had it coming. One of them had to die tonight and a knife is no match for a gun. Shouldn’t have bought a knife to a gun fight.

He hated to admit it, but he was kinda proud. Not only did they figured out that he was the Oddball Killer, they had to guts to confront him about it. He was glad that they were the one who killed him. Maybe if he realized his protégé’s talents sooner he could’ve convinced them to follow his killing footsteps.

Besides, killing is way more fun than tracking killers! It is like an art! You have to be really smart to not get caught and you have to be really gutsy to commit murder. Serial killers also get remembered! He wouldn’t be remembered if he stayed a boring FBI profiler but as a killer he would! He hated that he wasted years tracking serial killers down when his true calling was being one himself!

Maybe in Hell he will get the chance to kill more people! Maybe until that place freezes over! There are so many people like him there! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun.


End file.
